Believe
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Daisuke and Rihito receive a visit from someone surprising. ·Post-movie. No spoilers·


**Summary**: Daisuke and Rihito receive a visit from someone surprising.

Set post-movie, but no spoilers.

Written for Lucathia Rykatu. *hearts*

I can't tell if this breaks the RotG canon or not. *wry* North seemed to say he did it all on his own…?

* * *

**************Believe**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Miyuki was sleeping, and Daisuke and Reindeer were doing their homework and coursework respectively, for once not bickering over the Daisuke's cooking or over the fact that he had called Reindeer to him without any warning (because Reindeer being over at his house had been prearranged this time). It was strangely quiet, and Daisuke tapped the end of his pencil on the paper, trying to work out the answer to the question.

"Stuck again?" Reindeer asked, not looking up, his hand never pausing from all the writing he was doing.

"Not that stuck," Daisuke said, his lips twisting into a smirk.

Reindeer snorted. "You've been sitting there doing nothing for the last twenty minutes."

He had…? Daisuke hadn't realised it had been that long. He opened his mouth to retort, but he heard one of the windows slide open behind him. What-? He turned around, not knowing what to expect – he wasn't on the ground floor, so unless someone wanted to burg…

There was a giant turquoise _fairy _floating in through his window.

"Ah, how cute!" the fairy said as she looked at Miyuki, her hands clasped together, held next to her cheek (were those _feathers _on her head?). "It's-"

"Hey!" Daisuke said, leaping to his feet, not caring _what _she was but-

"Let her do her work," Reindeer interrupted his thoughts, sounding bored, and why didn't he think a _giant human-sized fairy _breaking into his house was a problem?

"Oh, you can see me?" Suddenly the fairy was in Daisuke's face, peering at him. "How interesting! Most people your age stop – oh!" She fluttered back, spinning around to study Reindeer. "You're part of the Asian Division!"

_Finally _Reindeer lifted his head, to tilt his head in acknowledgement to the fairy. "Yeah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, smiling, and then she turned around again to look at Miyuki. "Looks like we're done here –aw, it's one of her molars!- so we'll have to go now – it was nice meeting you!"

Daisuke blinked at the palm-sized fairy that had squeezed its way out from under Miyuki's pillow, a tooth dangling from its hands and he continued to gape as the two fairies left, closing the window behind them.

"That was the _tooth fairy_?"

"Yeah," Reindeer said, and Daisuke sighed, rubbing his forehead as he sat down at the table again after checking Miyuki hadn't woken up.

"The _tooth fairy _exists?"

"You saw her, didn't you?"

Daisuke moved his hand away from his eyes to glare at Reindeer. "Yes, but-!" How exactly was he supposed to carry on that argument?

Reindeer smirked, looking at him as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "We deliver presents to children from a sack that magically gives you the right present for them and I turn into a reindeer at your command – and you 'don't think' the tooth fairy exists?"

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at Reindeer's words, hearing the implied message underneath them.

Reindeer's smirk widened. "If you didn't believe she existed, you wouldn't have seen her."

He blinked at that, before slumping, resting his face in a hand. It had been something he'd been wondering about ever since meeting Reindeer and his family, but had never brought it up, in case he'd been wrong and Reindeer had laughed at him.

But now that that had been cleared up… "The 'Asian Division'?" he asked.

Reindeer shrugged. "There are different systems depending on what continent you're on; it also means there's less strain on everyone if it's spread out."

That made some sense. He scrubbed his face, sighing. "What else exists?"

Reindeer snorted. "_Everything_."

Daisuke tried to wrap his mind around that, and then gave up, picking his pencil back up. He could think about it later when he'd finished his homework.


End file.
